


The gods have made you such

by cuneifire



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: He was destined to rule the throne.The throne did not choose him.





	The gods have made you such

He is young. Magic sparks at his fingers, all types of it, whenever he so choses. He burns and steals and lives by the elements that intermix with blood at his fingertips.

Holland learns, very young, that magic means power. And power, means life.

.

He is older. A portal opens beneath his feet, and there he is; another world, Londons abound; rich with red, flourishing magic.

His fingers curl into fists at the sight of it; he cannot believe the luxury these people live in.

He decides then and there that either his people too will have that, or no one will.

.

He feels as thought time has stopped for him. He runs to be king. And victory is so, so close; but it fails his grasp. Utmost power could not best supreme cunning; that was the way of his world, if none else.

.

“You pain amuses me,” Athos says as he taps the seal over Holland’s heart, a seal no element could break.

Holland feels himself slowly freeze over, a marble statue with moving joints. Thoughts move in his mind. None are acted upon.

.

He pours cup after cup of blood.

This is the life magic has bought him.


End file.
